Naruverse: 10 Poems of Love and Desire
by yumechan3
Summary: Haku's love for Zabuza. Anko's love for candy. Naruto's love for Sasuke. Orochimaru's creepy desire for young children. ZabuHaku, OroSasu and OroKimi, NaruSasu if you wish to see it that way. Narrated by various characters.


You  
Smelled like plums and the ocean  
Wore your black hair long  
Put on a pink _yukata_ and became summer  
Smiled at me with a secretive smile  
That held no secrets.  
Your brown eyes always shining like that  
Turquoise-painted nails  
On the cool, slim fingers that touch me.  
I  
Tall and brown-skinned  
With angry eyes  
Searching for the warmth of you  
Like my sharp teeth biting the sweetness of an apple.  
You found me as a frightened child,  
It wasn't the other way around.  
"Beautiful body," "my precious person":  
These are your words.  
Laying on the warm stone of the bridge,  
Snowflakes melting in the sun,  
I reach out and touch something cold and white  
That is not your face.

One round, perfect plum  
Juice fills my mouth, cold and sweet  
The taut skin broken.

Sitting on top of a shed  
I drink juice with my dumplings.  
Green tea, egg, sweet bean paste:  
I'm a snake like you  
So I'll just sit in the sun and eat candy all day.

I had that dream again last night.  
His skin like milk and berries, his golden snaky eyes  
I can't stand the thought of him touching you.  
My brother, my friend  
Your blood covers my knuckles  
To keep you from being wrapped in scales.  
His hands are thin and aristocratic  
But I fear them like the untamed fox  
Why don't you?  
My brother, my friend  
I'll rip him to shreds for you  
Grab onto you and carry you home.  
His eyes have seen you naked  
He smiles at me and calls you his  
I'm so angry I can't speak.  
My brother, my friend  
I know I can't give up hope now  
This is the place where you belong.  
Your skin is stained with dark marks  
You say he can have your afterlife  
My hand that holds the _kunai_ is numb as it moves.  
You are my friend  
Next time I'll protect you my way.

I replaced my white camellia with this raven-boy.  
He is also very beautiful.  
I obey him, because his anger makes me laugh  
I look at him and I cannot remember my own childhood  
Who would say this is not love?

Hatred is hurt  
I know this is true  
That's why I left you.  
Sun, leaves, cherry blossoms and blue eyes:  
These things are not for me.  
Once I pushed past yellow tape in the rain  
I stared at chalk outlines and pools of blood  
In the dark house, where my cat yowled loudly  
Out on the dock in front of the lake  
I found my resolve.  
But time, time and companions  
Force me to relax  
I remembered warmth  
And I threatened my purpose.  
I can't regain the feeling I had on the dock  
But away from you I can trick myself  
With the heavy smell of earth  
Thick stone walls  
Candles as the only light, even at midday:  
I can trick myself.  
With a raspy voice and long black hair-  
I am twelve years old,  
Too old to put faith in the promises of a serpent  
I'm going to find my hatred.

His eyes are grey  
How mild, how uninteresting  
Somehow I had thought they were red, or black.  
My hands, pinned to the wall over my shoulder, pain me  
Like the memory of that old man's curse.  
The expression on his face:  
I always thought it was arrogance, now I am confused.  
I saw a rabbit's face as its little body was crushed  
And I could not comprehend  
Why did he look like that?  
Why are you looking at me like that, my little one?  
Why are you doing this?  
I loved you.

Let me take your hand.  
Are you injured?  
I'll dress your wounds with herbs  
There  
How do my fingers feel on you?  
You say they're cold, but you seem to enjoy it.  
I smile at you  
You're so cute when you're grumpy  
And your body is beautiful.  
I love you.  
I remember the day when you found me  
Holding your warmth against me  
If only to preserve my life  
I, wondering when I discovered  
That you were more than the reason I still existed  
That you were a man, with personality, emotions  
And fiery demon eyes.  
I touched your brown skin  
And later we became familiar.  
I will not say I love you.  
Instead, I tell you in secret touches  
And with my presence.  
And you tell me by allowing me to stay.

You admire the plum  
It seems you want it so much  
Go and take a bite.

Do you need me?  
From a few feet away I smell sandalwood and gardenia  
The light and pretty scent of you.  
When you press against me I am overwhelmed  
By heavy musk and the smell of the drugs that sustain you  
And this too is the scent of you.  
Is my life necessary?  
When you touched me your hand was so gentle  
And it was the first time I had been touched.  
You played with my hair.  
I always needed someone to rely on me  
But until I met you I never felt this devotion.

I want you.  
This is a task anyone could fulfill  
But you are so pretty  
With your soft white hair and wide green eyes.  
What a pretty child  
I want to possess you.  
This is desire  
You need me.


End file.
